1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to headgear and more specifically it relates to an improved advertising cap nameplate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous headgear have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include logos thereon being names, symbols or trademarks of companies or publications. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.